Red Beard
Red Beard is a Japanese-Canadian animated television series produced by Jumbo Pictures and Nelvana that first aired on Teletoon on October 17, 1997. It tells the stories of a young man named Red Beard who fights the All Kid Star Squad with his powerful Beard. Joined by his friends Kirby, Hilda, Kevin and Scooter. Among the executive producer is Jim Jinkins, creator of Pinky Dinky Doo. In the United States, the series aired on Toon Disney from 1998 to 2009. In 2009, reruns of the show began airing on Qubo right after Pippi Longstocking. Trivia * This is the first Qubo show to be produced by Disney. * This is the second anime to have ever aired on Qubo. * This is a Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo rip-off. * The creator (Jim Jinkins) of this show also made fellow Qubo series Pinky Dinky Doo. Gallery Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Hilda.png|'Hilda' Kirby.png|'Kirby' Kevin.png|'Kevin' Scooter.png|'Scooter' Softon.png|'Softon' Tokoro.png|'Tokoro' Him.png|'Him' Characters *'Red Beard' (voiced by John DiMaggio) is the main protagonist and title character. Red Beard is a young man with red footed pants and rainbow hair. He fights the forces of evil using his beard technique. He is 27 years old. It is unclear what race he is, or if he is even human. It was never fully explained in the show. His father was a hair ball like creature. *'Hilda Kubota' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is the female heroine of Red Beard's group and usually the only girl who speaks in a valley girl accent. She is one of the few sane characters who is the first to join Red Beard and was the only citizen to still have blonde hair under a beanie after the attack of the town she lived in. She initially wanted to join Red Beard because she sought a life of adventure. Red Beard let her join him, but rejected Pickles stating that he didn't like him, at the same time. She has loving feelings for Kevin after he rescued her, but doesn't say anything about them. She is often exasperated by Red Beard's odd behavior or the behavior or actions of others, usually with the same face. She's the only person in the group that doesn't fight, but still criticizes the others' fighting styles. There are a few rare occurrences where she was forced to fight to defend herself, but it's only when Red Beard isn't around to protect her and at the last minute someone would come and save her. Hilda worries about her friends' safety and finds them as her own family and though finds Red Beard crazy she idolizes him greatly. She seems to be a random girl who joins Red Beard's group till Softon is "revealed" to be her brother; inferring that she may have powers of her own or is descended from a powerful bloodline. *'Kirby Cat' (voiced by Sam Vincent) is the only cat of a group of rebels who oppose Caesar von Hippy. Kirby has henchmen named Lil' Rocks. He quits the Wiggin Gang claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Red Beard. He is extremely narcissistic, and demands to be the center of attention; this leads him to hold a grudge against Hilda believing he should be the "heroine" of the show. Kirby also has a wide variety of personas that he switches into, including a female one named "Patches." *'Kevin Nieves' (voiced by Vincent Tong) is the quiet but sensible teenage hero of Red Beard's group. After his hometown, PuuPuu City, was destroyed by Captain Battleship and his Squad from the DNA Planet, Kevin began secretly following Red Beard, whom he hoped would help get his revenge on Battleship, briefly breaking from his trail to literally save the hair of a kidnapped Hilda. Kevin followed them to C-Block Base where he once again saved Hilda, and after Wall Man's defeat joined the team, but he rarely is seen fighting. He is actually mostly seen punching someone. He is another "sane" person among the group like Hilda, though he sometimes joins Red Beard in his antics or acts oddly on his own. Also like Hilda, he admires Red Beard from the sidelines and refers to him as "Mr. Beard". Like Hilda, Kevin gets shocked if someone does something stupid. *'Scooter Bunny' (voiced by Scott McCord) the captain of the DNA Planet also uses the fighting style "Shivering True Fist". I By the time he officially joins Red Beard's team, he possesses a handkerchief with the Japanese hiragana for "Nu" written all over it ("Nu no hankachi", and "the Lucky Hanky") which he uses to wipe away tears at first, but eventually leads to an all-out "nu" obsession (By contrast he utterly despises the hiragana character "ne"!) He's used as a shield by Red Beard constantly, but always bounces back (due to his ability to regenerate himself). *'Softon' (voiced by Joey Lotsko) is one of a few characters who consistently maintains sane behavior.. Softon's body resembles green skin. He was the guardian of the "Jet Black Room" of C-Block's "Aitsuhage Tower". Softon fights by channeling the power of "the Goddess Blabs-A-Lot". The shape of his head also resembles the typical manga depiction of feces. He's also Hilda's brother. *'Tokoro Dragon' (voiced by Kwesi Boakye) is the cute dragon of Red Beard. He was the little purple guy who was the head of the Z-Block, the most powerful of the DNA blocks. His major concerns in life are making as many friends as possible. Though he gains friends, some of them ignore him. Red Beard and friends taught Tokoro the true meaning of friendship and Tokoro repaid them by saving their lives with Super Dragon Punch in the OVER arc. Soon he became their friend and joined the team. He's similar to Spike the Dragon. *'Him' (voiced by Jason Palmer) is a member of Kirby's 'Hajikegumi' gang. A common mistranslation lists him as Don Patch's godson. His name means "unprecedented". Like Red Beard, he is one of the few survivors from the Kingdom of DNA. He attacks enemies and is obsessed with the courage and actions of his "boss", Don Patch. He also calls him RoboCat. Category:Shows Category:Nelvana Category:Disney-originated Category:Comedy Category:Based off the Books Category:Animated Category:Anime Category:Canadian TV shows Category:Mixed-Countries TV shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:Teletoon-orginated Category:Edited for time